Du premier baiser à la première rupture
by Malycia28
Summary: Voici le texte que j'ai présenté à un concours ; bonne lecture!


Voici un petit texte écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Il fallait raconter la première fois de l'un de nos personnages (première fois au sens large du terme). Comme Paul et Leah étaient ensembles sur notre rpg, mais qu'ils se déchiraient car Leah etait aussi amoureuse d'un autre homme, Hayden, j'avais écrit ça...

Bonne lecture!

Du premier baiser à la première rupture...

Leah...

Cette lettre s'adresse à toi comme une multitude d'autres que tu n'as jamais lues et que tu ne liras jamais.

De notre loft baigné de soleil je t'écris pour la première fois cette ultime lettre, celle qui mettra fin à l'enchevêtrement de nos vies.

Je pars. Mon sac, rempli des dernières affaires qui trainaient ici m'attend dans l'entrée. Hier pour la première fois j'ai compris. Tes larmes, la colère d'Hayden, ton regard perdu dans le vide alors que je m'éloigne de toi... Pour la première fois, tout était clair. Difficile à accepter oui, mais inévitable.

Tu me manques.

Tellement.

Lorsque je laisse mon esprit vagabonder je revois nos premiers instants. Ton visage rieur tourné vers le ciel étoilé que nous passions des nuits à contempler, tes joues rougies par un compliment, ton regard qui se perdait en m'observant.

J'entends encore tes éclats de rire, nos débats animés et mes discours sans queue ni tête qui t'amusaient.

Je me souviens de la fièvre qui nous animait lorsque nous avons succombé, de mes mains courant sur ta peau brulante, du frisson qui t'a traversé lorsque je t'ai avoué que je t'avais dans la peau.

C'était notre première nuit. La plus belle. Celle où les autres n'existaient pas. Où l'innocence et l'inconscience nous guidaient. Lorsque le soleil s'est levé, il a mis en lumière tout ce que nous avions réussi à oublier l'espace d'une nuit. L'espace d'un instant. L'espace d'un rêve éveillé.

Notre première nuit. Celle qui m'a enchainé à toi pour toujours... Celle où j'ai réalisé combien je t'aimais.

De premières étreintes en premières disputes, la vie à suivi son cours. Tu as changé ma vie, apporté le piquant et la douceur dont j'avais besoin. Pour la première fois je t'ai aimée Leah, passionnément, intensément, cédant à un besoin vital.

Te quitter m'aurait tué, me quitter m'aurait précipité dans un précipice sans fond. Je t'aimais à en mourir, à comprendre ce que le mot «jalousie » voulait dire.

Pour la première fois, j'ai renié tous mes principes... j'ai trahi mon frère, mis en péril ma place dans la meute, quitté mon imprégnée. J'ai voulu résister, mais la passion était plus forte, ma peau irrésistiblement attirée par la tienne, mes bras ne cherchant qu'à te protéger, mon cœur à battre avec le tien. Pour la première fois, une tempête s'est abattue dans ma vie, et accroché à toi je ne craignais rien. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance, tu étais la, Toi.

Et puis... ton ventre s'est arrondi. Pour la première fois, j'allais être papa. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur. Je n'étais pas prêt... mais si je devais vivre ça avec toi, je ne voulais pas rater ça. Eléa est née et la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Je l'ai vue dans tes bras, et jamais je n'ai regretté. A aucun moment...

Et pourtant. Pour la première fois, je vais te dire adieu. Bien sur, nous nous sommes déjà quittés. Déchirés. Retrouvés. Abandonnés. Nous avons répondu à l'appel de nos peaux, nous nous sommes déjà perdus dans des bras étrangers pour nous oublier l'un l'autre, pour nous retrouver, inlassablement. Nous sommes liés pour toujours l'un envers l'autre, et pourtant...

Tu l'aimes lui, et rester à tes cotés, c'est t'étouffer. C'est t'empêcher d'aimer à nouveau, te garder enchainée à moi, même si je ne le veux pas. C'est te faire hésiter, c'est le poignarder tous les jours un peu plus... c'est vous empêcher d'exister.

Pour la première fois, je te quitte Leah, pour te permettre de vivre.

Tu vivras d'autres premières fois, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Et j'espère que cette fois ci, mais je lui fais confiance, tu n'en souffriras pas. Non, je te le promets, tu n'en souffriras pas.

Pour la première fois.


End file.
